


Romanian Romance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written as a belated-birthday gift fordigthewriterwho asked for, "Charlie/Neville, pure smutty smutness." Hope this hits the spot, Dig! ;)
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Romanian Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written as a belated-birthday gift for **digthewriter** who asked for, "Charlie/Neville, pure smutty smutness." Hope this hits the spot, Dig! ;)

Though the kiss was something of a surprise, that Charlie tasted of whisky and _danger_ was not.

Neville gripped Charlie's shirt in his fists, pulling him closer. 

"Fuck," Charlie said, taking a breath as Neville pushed a leg between Charlie's thighs, giving them each the friction they craved. 

Charlie was hung, Neville could tell even through the layers of fabric that separated their bodies. He reached between them and grasped Charlie's length, giving him a firm stroke.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked with a nip to Neville's earlobe, his voice husky with arousal. "And where do you want it?"

Charlie pressed his lips along Neville's neck and jaw, their bodies grinding together in the moonlight.

"Suck me, then fuck me."

Charlie groaned, his fingers tightening on Neville's waist. "Here?"

"Yeah," Neville breathed out.

Charlie stole one last kiss, his teeth rough on Neville's lips, before dropping in front of him and lowering the zip of his trousers. 

Warm calloused fingers wrapped around Neville's cock, freeing it from his pants, the cool night air chilling him for only a moment before Charlie took him into his mouth. He then closed his eyes, hips thrusting of their own accord, fingers carding through Charlie's hair as he bobbed his head.

Neville's hips snapped forward, plunging as deep as he could and Charlie encouraged him by sucking harder, moving faster, gripping Neville's arse.

"Fuck, fuck," Neville gritted out between clenched teeth as he spilled himself down Charlie's throat.

Charlie was on his feet, kissing Neville even as he reached for his hips, gently turning his body toward the wall.

Neville got the idea and braced himself, spreading his thighs to allow Charlie room to manoeuvre. 

He felt the tip of a wand then slick lube.

"Do it," he said, canting his hips back. "Fuck me."

Charlie's grip on one hip tightened and Neville felt the brush of the other hand as Charlie guided his cock to Neville's hole. Neville held his breath, pushing back as Charlie pushed in, slowly but surely, stretching and filling Neville. 

"Christ," Charlie murmured as he started to thrust. 

Neville let Charlie establish a rhythm of long, deep strokes before he began moving with him, fucking Charlie as much as Charlie was fucking him. He let his head drop down between his shoulders, eyes trained on his scuffed Dragonhide boots, his belt buckle dangling between his knees.

His cock half-hard again, Neville lowered one hand from the wall and stroked himself in time with Charlie's thrusts.

"Yeah, get yourself off," Charlie said, moving faster now. "Want to feel you come."

Neville bit his bottom lip as he began jerking himself off, his hand a blur as it flew over his cock.

Charlie adjusted his angle and Neville saw stars, groaning loudly as he spurted against the wall, come running down his fist.

"Yes," Charlie said, hissing as he stilled, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside Neville. He laid his head against Neville's back for a moment before slipping out. Neville straightened and gingerly pulled up his trousers as he turned around. 

Leaning against the brick wall outside the pub, Neville looked up at the stars. The orientation was a bit different in Romania compared to Scotland but Neville easily identified his favourite constellations. 

There was a flick then the glowing orange ember of the tip of a fag. Neville watched as Charlie exhaled, the silvery smoke dissipating slowly. 

"Should we head back inside?" Charlie asked, taking another drag off the cigarette. "I could use a drink."

"If you're buying," Neville replied as he pushed off the wall. 

"Fair enough," Charlie said, then leaned in close. "Seems only right that we take turns, don't you think?"

Neville got the distinct impression that he wasn't talking about picking up the tab for a round.

"Couldn't agree more." Neville headed toward the back door and pulled it open, the chatter of the occupants and the clink of glass and cutlery loud in the previously quiet alleyway.

"Good." Charlie put out his cigarette under his boot and walked back inside, calling out to the bartender in Romanian for another round.

Neville shook his head, a smile on his lips, and followed Charlie inside.


End file.
